Barraza
Diesel Heart, Lord of the Waste :The only thing in the wastelands that burns hotter than his rage is his diesel-fueled heart! - Mallhalla purchase description Barraza is a post-apocalyptic steelpunk legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Blasters and Axe as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Barraza is both fighter and survivor, using a fighting style equal parts brutality, cunning and stubbornness - while not the fastest Legend, he leaves a trail of devastation to demonstrate the cost of underestimating him. As the story goes... :“Barraza is the answer. Find him. Search for him in the waste. If ever he loved me he will listen. Offer him our water. Offer him our fuel. Offer him everything if he will be our king.” ''-Chief of the Lastfolk'' The Apocalypse came not on a missile but a mist. MBFC’s self-replicating nanobot cloud bricked anything that relied on computer circuitry, which in 2150 was everything. Deployed in desperation against a rogue agent’s hideout, the weaponized mist was supposed to become inert after twenty minutes. Fifty years later, Barraza was born in an abandoned aircraft carrier outside the girder wastes once called Los Angeles. All Barraza knew of this world was that he had to steal, scheme, and fight for every bite of food and every breath. Shot in the chest by The Gaslords and left for dead, he returned, kept alive by an artificial heart burning diesel and an iron will. Soon the Gaslords were dead, followed by the Ravagers, the Scorpions, the Battleborn, and every other challenger, until the man they called Diesel Heart ruled the wastes from Four Face Mountain to the Steel Wall. Waterhaulers, warbangers, zealots, radsuits, wastecroppers, junkers – all feared Diesel Heart. The ultimate survivor, Barraza knows Valhalla is another threat to overcome through violence and will. The next apocalypse is coming, and he will do what it takes to come out on top again. Take his bike and water and leave him to the crows. I never even liked her. '-Barraza' Appearance Barraza wears piecemeal armour hand-fashioned out of the scraps of an apocalyptic wasteland, with spiked shoulder pads and armor plates held in place with cloth wraps, and a large gas mask fitted with numerous tubes, which filters out the deadly mist of nanobots that created the devastated wasteland he came to dominate and rule over. He also sports black fingerless gloves, white warpaint on his chest and ringing his eyes, a shocking turquoise mohawk and a single animal-canine earring in one ear. He has a large vertical scar on the side of his head, above the ear. Signatures 'Blasters' 'Axe' Strategy Skins Expand to show Legend skins RazorbackBarraza.png|'Razorback Barraza' This little piggy went to the market. And burned it down. NemesisBarraza.png|'Nemesis Barraza' They found a cure for death. It's in beta. SawedOffBarraza.png|'Sawed Off Barraza' Good as new. SlasherBarraza.png|'Slasher Barraza' Even nightmares have nightmares. SharkHeartBarraza.png|'Sharkheart Barraza' Even the post-apocalypse has a water level. AmunRaza.png|'Amun-Raza' Sandstorm Chest barrazawraith.png|'Wraith Barraza' Revenant Chest NA.png|'Heartbreaker Barraza' Giving love a bad name. Valhallentine's Event Exclusive Colors variations Trivia * Barraza's default weapons are named El Carnicero (axe) and Los Volcanes (blasters), which translate to "The Butcher" and "The Volcanoes" in Spanish. * Barraza's bot name is Barrobot. * MBFC, the corporation that released the tech-killing mist in Barraza's lore, is presumably the same corporation that trained and then fought against Ada in her lore, and built and subsequently lost control of Val in her lore. Its full name is the Meyers Baby Food Corporation. * Lore aside, Barraza's post-apocalyptic dystopian dieselpunk style is an homage to the Mad Max series of films. * Barazza was introduced to the game October 20, 2015. * Barraza's timeline is most likely the farthest ahead in Earth's timeline, coming after both Ada and Val's. Media Gallery BarrazaSplash.png|Official art by theOddling. Barraza.png Category:Legends Category:Axe Category:Blasters